


Meet You There

by BZ7



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, cheese like so much cheese i should have called this gouda, they still met but nothing with the killer happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZ7/pseuds/BZ7
Summary: Will Philip ever get true happiness? 
---
Summary sucks but i think my writing is good.





	

“I can’t just come out you know that Philip, what do you expect from me?” Lukas said annoyed at everything. He didn’t want to have to go to the prom with Rose he would have just preferred a night in with Philip but he knew, he knew that he had to go so the school believed his relationship with Rose.

“I’m not saying that Lukas” Philip said as he looked up at Lukas clearly distraught, running his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down. Philip felt his heart slightly shatter as he saw the conflicted look Lukas sent him. “Lukas, look I just don’t want to be your booty call… I’m not saying you need to come out. I respect you” Philip said as he looked into Lukas’s eyes to assure the man he began to fall in love with everything will be okay.

“You just, you just don’t get it Philip, I like you but I can’t do this what if someone finds out I’m with the loser of the school” Lukas said, Philip saw Lukas’s eyes widen;

“Loser…Hmm… That’s new… Well I’m just going to go now. Bye Lukas” Philip said as he quickly turned around trying to hide his emotions. Philip didn’t get far however because he felt arms against his waist pull him back until he felt the heavy breathing from Lukas behind him.

Philip tried to move but that only made Lukas tighten his hold. “Philip, please don’t” Lukas whispered

“Don’t what?” Philip replied as he closed his eyes.

They were against each other and he could feel the heavy breathing as Lukas put his head on Philip’s shoulder. Philip tried to break free from the hold but he was then turned around by Lukas who held him closer against him. Philip didn’t dare to look up. He couldn’t look into the other boy’s eyes because he knew at that moment he would give in. Philip felt a tender touch against his forehead as he felt his hair being brushed out of his forehead and immediately opened his eyes and saw Lukas looking at him as if he was his world. Lukas slowly trailed his fingers across Philips face until he came to his jaw and then he leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. Philip felt overwhelmed, this boy he would do anything for him he told himself. His loving thoughts were interrupted as he felt his anxiety began to settle back,

_‘he’s playing with you again. He’s going to kiss you and then walk away’_ the voice inside his head told him.

Philip tried his best to focus on the feeling of Lukas’s hands on his face but the thought remained. Philip pulled away and saw the smile from the other’s boy face drop.

“Philip, Please… I” Lukas said as he closed his eyes trying to find the right words to say.

“Lukas… Please don’t play with my heart. I can’t do this anymore” Philip said closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He wasn’t going to cry he told himself. Lukas saw the boy in front of him, his eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

Lukas knew Philip was feeling upset but he couldn’t do anything. His dad was going to chaperone the dance what could he do? Lukas took in a sharp breath. “You should leave, before my dad gets back” Lukas said in a low voice.

He saw Philip’s eyes open and saw all the emotions. Fear, longing and love. Lukas had to look away he couldn’t do this if he saw that look in his eyes. “Right I should go, I shouldn’t come back. I’m sorry Lukas but whatever this thing was its over” Philip said as he laughed. He had to show Lukas this didn’t affect him. He walked towards his bike and glanced back towards Lukas who was walking towards his house.

\---

Lukas walked into his room, he looked at everything and all he could see was Philip. Everything reminded him of Philip. He suddenly felt his anger rise and threw everything on his side table. He screamed in anger. The one good thing in his life and he couldn’t even have that. If Lukas payed close attention he would have heard the footsteps towards his room, Lukas began to cry and then looked up to see Rose.

Her eyes glanced towards the scattered objects and then looked at Lukas. “Lukas are you okay?” She asked softly as she began to pick up the discarded objects.

At that moment Lukas knew, Rose would understand. “I love him” Lukas whispered to himself,

“What did you say Lukas, I didn’t hear you?” Rose asked as she stepped towards Lukas.

Lukas turned and then sobbed holding onto Rose who was shocked, she had known the boy for a long time but never had she seen him break down. She guided them towards the bed and sat down as Lukas was crying on her shoulder saying words she couldn’t understand. Lukas realised he broke down and then flinched away from Rose who looked confused at his change of behaviour.

She was about to question why he suddenly flinched when he spoke; “Rose, I love him and now I’ve lost him. I’ve lost the person who loves me and now I don’t know what to do. No one gets it. I can’t be this guy?” he said angrily, his voice getting louder.

Rose stood up and approached Lukas, “You can’t help who you love Lukas and what do you mean by this guy?” she said looking at Lukas who looked like he was debating whether or not to say anything else.

“This, Rose, I don’t want to be gay. I don’t want to feel my heart fuckin beating extra fast as soon as that piece of shit fuckin lovely brown haired fucker Philip Shea looks at me. I don’t want to feel this, but I know I can’t feel this for anyone else. This feeling Rose, I know its love. I fuckin love Philip Shea and he doesn’t even know it. I can’t even tell the asshole because everyone will hate me. They’ll call me names and beat me up” he said as his eyes became watery.

The room was silent and then Rose smiled, “Okay, your gay but Philip Shea? Well at least you have good taste” she said laughing.

Lukas looked towards the girl who he knew for years and smiled. She didn’t judge him. “You- You’re okay with this? With me being like this?” he said, his voice full of uncertainty.

“Lukas, you were born this way. You’re gay. Now that makes sense why you couldn’t get it up, damn Lukas why didn’t you tell me earlier, I thought I had no sex appeal man” she said as she lightly hit him on the arm.

Lukas found himself laughing, Rose accepted him and that gave him some hope.

“Now tell me everything” she said as she sat on his bed waiting for answers. Lukas rolled his eyes and began the story.

\---

“Wait so you’re telling me you have kissed so much, you’ve basically been on dates and you still want to ignore this feeling? For fuck sakes Lukas I knew you were an idiot but not this much” she said as she face palmed.

Lukas was confused at his friend’s reaction “I know I’m an idiot, you don’t need to tell me he said as he rolled his eyes.

“Lukas Waldenbeck, the boy loves you” She said. The way he described all the emotions she knew, Philip loved him too. How the boy hadn’t figured it out yet surprised her.

“Rose this isn’t time for jokes… how could he love me?” Lukas didn’t intend for his voice to turn into an almost whisper as he questioned himself. He couldn’t right? But then his mind replayed all the memories, the way the boy’s eyes lit up and how he smiled after they kissed. “Shit, your right. Fuck Rose what do I do? I’ve lost him. He loves me and I’ve lost him” he said frantically as he began pacing around the room.

“Okay Lukas Waldenbeck, you’re lucky I’m your friend because we are going to get your man back” she said smiling to herself as her mind began thinking of all the ways to fix her friends mess.

“How?” Lukas asked his voice filled with worry.

“Well… I’ve got an idea” She said as she smiled. The two boys would be back together and she would make sure that happened.

\---

Philip really didn’t want to go to school the next day, all everyone would talk about was the goddamn prom. He didn’t want to go until Gabe told him that both he and Bo would be chaperoning so he knew there wasn’t an excuse. He walked into the lunch hall, and glanced towards the table where Lukas normally sat but today was different because both Lukas and Rose were missing. As he walked past he heard laughter,“Nah, dude I reckon Lukas and Rose are fuckin each other right now” Philip heard one of the guys say. He felt his heart shatter, did he really mean nothing to Lukas. He began to run, he felt himself running towards the practice room where the piano was.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down until he heard a voice,“Maybe I could meet you there” Philip felt his anxiety reduce at the voice of an angel. He wanted to see who sang but the bell rang and Philip didn’t want to get caught in the practice room so he ran out towards the rooftop to calm himself down. He couldn’t face Lukas not now. ---

“Philip do you need any help with that tie?” Philip heard Helen say as she tried her best not to laugh at Philip who was clearly failing at this tie.

“Sure thing Helen” he found himself saying. He really started to form a good relationship with his foster parents but he really wished they weren’t forcing him to go to the prom.

“You never know Philip you might end up enjoying yourself” Gabe said with a knowing smile

“Sure, I mean people grinding all over each other and basically dry humping. My kind of night” he found himself saying sarcastically he heard the laughter of Helen as he saw Gabe roll his eyes,

“He’s getting the sarcasm from you” Gabe said towards Helen who smiled and made her way to the porch.

\---

“Okay now before you leave Philip you need pictures” Gabe said interrupting Philips moment of panic as he saw himself in the mirror. He never thought a suit would have fit him well but when Gabe and Helen found out about prom it turned into a mini family shopping trip where Gabe and Helen convinced Phillip to buy a slim fitted navy suit. Philip tried to escape the pictures until he was face to face with Helen who was on the porch with a camera,

"Did you really think you could leave without a picture?” she said smiling at the fact that Philip clearly didn’t expect her and Gabe to surround him and force him to take a picture. Philip found himself rolling his eyes and laughing as he posed with Helen and took many pictures, some serious but mostly funny and the same with Gabe. Helen then waved the boys off as Gabe and Philip made their way to the prom.

\---

“Rose are you sure this isn’t tacky?” Lukas found himself saying as he brushed his hair away. He arrived at the prom with Rose she was wearing a red dress whilst he was wearing a navy suit.

“No, now shut up. Are you sure you want to do this Lukas?” Rose said concerned as she saw all the emotions on Lukas’s face but they all disappeared when he noticed the brown eyed boy enter the room glancing around towards the lights.

“S-Shit” Lukas said as he eyed Philip who was wearing a slim fit suit. He saw Gabe look towards where Rose and Lukas where hiding and gave a quick thumbs up.

“Getting Gabe in on this was a good part of our plan” Rose said as she gave a thumbs up back. She looked towards Lukas who was awestruck.

She snapped her fingers and then saw Lukas instantly blush “Um- I- I what were you saying?” he questioned She laughed and then glanced towards the stage which had the microphone and the setup

“You ready?” she whispered.

Lukas laughed as he took one last look at his man who was laughing at something Gabe had said “I was born ready” he said.

\---

“So basically Philip moral of the story is don’t drink the punch” Gabe finished, Philip found himself laughing. He really loved how Gabe had started to become this father figure in his life. He glanced towards the hall but still no sign of Lukas.

“Bo! Here man this is where the oldies are” Gabe said laughing as Lukas’s dad approached them.

“Sorry, Gabe was just seeing if Lukas was here, he left with Rose but you know kids he’s probably doing something right now” Bo said cheekily.

Philip looked towards Gabe who stiffened “Yeah totally” Gabe said his voice full of sarcasm.

Philip tried to get the voice out of his head but all he could think was Lukas and Rose, Philip felt his eyes sting. He had some hope that Lukas loved him but he fooled himself. He glanced towards Gabe who was talking to Bo, he could sneak out for some air he told himself. He felt himself walk towards the exit but stopped when he heard the familiar voice.

\---

Lukas didn’t plan on rushing onto the stage but he saw Philip walking towards the exit so he ran onto the stage and grabbed the microphone

“Hey everyone, I’m Lukas Waldenbeck and I just want to say I’m sorry” he said

\---

“I’m sorry to all those people who have to hide themselves because they fear being judged” Philip heard Lukas say he immediately turned around and looked towards the boy who was staring at him.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have hidden everything like it was a secret but I will make it up to you. This is for you, asshole” Lukas said as he ended his sentence with a laugh.

Gabe and Bo made their way towards Philip who was frozen. He was about to start up a conversation until he heard the guitar playing, the entire hall was quiet and then Lukas did the shocking thing of singing;

_‘I'm waiting For the perfect time to call you back_

_Cos' I remember saying Don't wanna know the truth Can't handle that_

_And I try to (and I try to) Just forget you (just forget you)_

_But don't know how If only I knew_

_It's written all over your face_

_Such a painful thing to waste_

_Tell me now where do we go?_

_Now the future's not so clear I can't believe we've ended here_

_Where's the world that doesn't care? Maybe I could meet you there_

_Yeah I'm sorry If I slagged you down, I meant no harm_

_When I heard the stories_

_Said things I didn't mean_

_Should have stayed calm_

_But sadly_

_You got angry_

_And it breaks my heart_

_You're so mad at me_

_It's written all over your face_

_Such a painful thing to waste_

_Tell me now where do we go?_

_Now the future's not so clear I can't believe we've ended here_

_Where's the world that doesn't care?_

_Maybe I could meet you there_

_Maybe I could meet you there Maybe I could meet you there_

\---

Lukas looked up and saw the crowd silent and then he heard the cheering but his eyes were focused on Philip who looked like he was going to cry.

Lukas raised his hand and spoke “Hey Everyone...”

\---

Philip froze at his spot, Lukas had sang that for him, he glanced and saw Rose looking towards Philip and gave him a quick wink.

He looked towards Lukas who looked scared but relieved

“Well, I’ve sang that song and it’s for a special person. His name is Philip Shea” Lukas said.

All eyes were now on Philip who nervously began to shuffle on the spot

“Dad, everyone here, I’m gay” Lukas said. Philip felt his heart stop, Lukas did it.

\---

Lukas glanced towards his Dad who looked angry, he closed his eyes and opened it to see his dad walking towards him. He thought he would have got a punch to the face but he soon felt the familiar hug of his dad. He dropped the microphone and embraced his dad.

“Son, I love you so much, I don’t care if you’re gay. Your mum would be proud, do you understand proud” Bo said as he looked at Lukas and hugged him tighter.

“Now go get your man” Bo said laughing and pushing Lukas off the stage who stumbled and made eye contact with Philip.

\---

Philip felt his eyes water as he saw Bo hug Lukas, he accepted him and Philip couldn’t be happier. He saw Bo push Lukas off the stage who stumbled and then stared at Philip with the dopiest smile on his face.

Philip felt himself swallow a lump as he saw Lukas walk towards him with a determined look in his face

“Luk- “ Philip was cut off as he felt lips on his and the familiar feeling of Lukas’s hands on his waist pulling them together eagerly.

Philip closed his eyes and could feel Lukas kiss him, his lips hot and heavy on his own.

Lukas suddenly pulled away and then was dragging Philip out the exit, they were leaving as they heard Rose screaming “Use Protection!”

Philip felt his face heat up and heard Lukas laughing

“Where are we going” he said but Lukas ignored him and pulled him. Philip realised this was the route to the rooftop and so silently let Lukas who had laced their fingers together pull him towards the roof of the school.

\---

Lukas felt so happy, he was terrified but his dad had accepted him and now he was dragging his asshole to the rooftop.

“Lukas do you perhaps want to slow down” Philip said laughing as he pulled Lukas back by their interlaced fingers.

Lukas rolled his eyes and pulled Philip towards him “Do you really want me to slow down Philip?” he said in a low tone which made Philip face turn red. Lukas was about to drag him until he felt his back hit the wall and Philip’s lips on his. He felt Philip slowly bite at his lower lip and then slipped his tongue into Lukas’s mouth. Lukas couldn’t help it and moaned out load at the contact. He felt himself get excited but then he remembered why he dragged Philip to the rooftop so tried to pull away.

“Philip we” Lukas was cut off but Philip who slowly bit Lukas’s lip and the moved away.

Lukas looked at Philip and knew he loved him and no one else could replace him.

“Well damn Shea who knew you could kiss like that” Lukas said as he tried to gain his breath back.

He looked at Philip who was smiling so widely and he knew Philip loved him.

He rolled his eyes “Hey Philip, do you perhaps want to stop kissing me for just a second so I can take you to the rooftop” Lukas said cheekily.

He saw Philip roll his eyes and mutter something about Lukas being an asshole but he slipped his hand into Lukas’s who pulled them towards the rooftop which they were approaching.

\---

Lukas smiled as they were on the rooftop which overlooked the houses. He felt Philip stiffen next to him and realised, Philip remembered the time when Lukas had told him there was nothing between them. He pulled Phillip towards him and hugged him. He felt his head rest on Philips shoulder and Philip wrap his arms around his waist. He pulled his face up and was met with Philips who looked beautiful under the moonlight, there was no sound and all he could hear was Philips breathing. He looked towards Philip who was glancing between his eyes and lips and smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed him softly but with enough emotion that Philip would be able to understand. They were together. He moved away and moved his hands towards Philips jaw and gently grazed his fingers across his cheekbones, the action made Philip close his eyes and so Lukas spoke;

“I love you city boy. I fell in love with you and I’m so lucky because I never thought I could embrace myself. I thought I would have to live a lie. Thank you Philip for showing me what love is and that I’m not wrong for feeling this way” Lukas said.

\---

Philip felt his heartbeat quicken as Lukas declared his love. He glanced towards the man who he knew he had fallen head over heels with and was not biting his lip in uncertainty waiting for him to speak. Philip smiled, he knew he loved this boy.

He locked eyes with Lukas and leaned forward towards the boy so his lips were hovering just over Lukas’s

“I love you too asshole, you don’t understand how proud I am of you. I knew I was in love with you and never thought you would want me back. Lukas Waldenbeck you are the love of my life and I’m so grateful and happy to have met you” “I love you Lukas” Philip whispered against his lips then he wrapped his arms around Lukas’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

They both held onto each other tightly and Lukas broke the kiss several times to tell Philip he loved him too. The two boys pulled apart and glanced at each other as they both realised, they were okay and would get through this because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> \--- THE END ---  
> PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.  
> SPREAD HOPE AND LOVE  
> 


End file.
